Rem
Rem is one of the main characters in the Re:Zero series of light novels, anime and manga. She is the twin sister of Ram. Background A long time ago, there existed a small village in the kingdom of Lugunica inhabited solely by Oni, human-like demons with the ability to grow horns to reach superhuman levels of power. That village was home to many prodigious warriors, but none were as peculiar as a particular set of twins. Ram and Rem were born with a single horn each, unlike all other Oni, which have two horns. The older twin, Ram, was an extremely talented and powerful magic user. Rem, however, was more on the clumsy side, always depending on her sister. One day, Rem realized that she needed to be more helpful in order to become as talented as Ram, but that didn't go very well, as she got lost in a forest when trying to find ingredients for a dish, only to be rescued by Ram. Despite her frustration and inferiority complex, Rem still loved her sister more than anything else, and she looked forward to learning more about the world with her help. But then, tragedy struck. A grim organisation known as the Witch's Cult invaded Rem and Ram's village and brutally murdered all of its inhabitants, except for Rem and Ram, who were able to fight them off with their powerful magic. However, during the fight, one of the cultists sliced Ram's horn off, rendering her much weaker. Rem secretly felt joy at that moment, knowing that from that point onward, she was going to be the superior sister. Soon after the destruction of their home, the twins were taken in by an influential man known as Roswaal L. Mathers, one of the most powerful mages in Lugunica, and owner of large portions of land. The twins were allowed to stay in Roswaal's manor in exchange for them working as maids with the assistance of the chief maid, Frederica Baumann. During their time working at the Roswaal Manor, the twins were assigned to take care of Emilia, a candidate for the Lugunican crown. This alliance also lead to them meeting a strange human known as Subaru Natsuki. Powers & Abilities *'Synesthesia:' An ability that she shares with her sister. It allows them to share their feelings with each other through telepathy. *'Magic Expertise:' Just like her sister, Rem is able to channel Mana through her body in order to cast magic spells. She specializes in Water magic. **'Huma:' A defensive water spell that creates a water shield that can easily stop magic projectiles. It can also be used to freeze blood. **'El Huma:' An offensive water spell that can be used as a contact move that instantly freezes the enemy or to summon ice pillars from the ground. **'Al Huma:' Rem's most powerful spell. It allows her to fire ice spears as projectiles. The size of the spears can vary greatly. **'Healing Magic:' A type of water magic that heals wounds. Equipment *'Morning Star:' A large steel flail that Rem wields with ease. Due to the chain's length, it can strike enemies from afar without losing power. Alternate Forms Oni Form Due to her Oni blood, Rem is able to tap into this form that increases her physical prowess while passively absorbing the mana in the air. It activates automatically on a pinch. It also makes Rem a lot more ferocious and brutal. Feats Strength *Rem's Morning Star can pierce through solid rock. *Sliced Subaru's leg off. *Casually destroys Mabeasts with her Morning Star. *Casually cut down multiple trees. *Punched a Mabeast's head off. *Rem was able to damage the White Whale with her weaker spells. *Rem was able to freeze 22 tons of air vapor in a couple of seconds. *Was able to deal notable damage to Ley Batenkaitos. Speed *Blocked three knives in midair. *Caught Subaru in midair with her chain while he was falling at high speed. *Should be as fast as Elsa Granhiert, who is fast enough to break the barrier of sound. *Was able to keep up with Ley Batenkaitos. Durability *Survived the attacks of multiple Mabeasts. *Tanked a fall from a cliff. *Kept fighting even though she had taken a knife to the shoulder. *Survived an explosion that destroyed a section of a forest. *Briefly survived after having all of her bones twisted and broken. Skill *Became a prodigious magic user in her childhood. *Rem and Ram were the sole survivors of the Witch Cult's massacre in their village. *Became the servant of Roswaal L. Mathers. *Taught Subaru how to do proper housework. *Rem was behind one of Subaru's multiple deaths. *Alongside Subaru, Ram and Roswaal, defeated the Mabeasts that were attacking a village. *Was able to fend off hoards of Witch Cultists. *Got Subaru to fall in love with her... but later got dumped because of Emilia. *Aided the Army in the defeat of the White Whale, one of the strongest Mabeasts. *Fought against Ley Batenkaitos, the Sin Archbishop of Gluttony. Weaknesses *Limited mana pool. If her mana runs out, she won't be able to use magic. *If she loses her horn, she won't be able to transform into her Oni form. *Can be a bit reckless when nervous or in her Oni form. *Got cucked by Subaru. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Literature Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Category:Completed Profiles